


you get me closer to god

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec looks around the huge cathedral Magnus has just portaled them to. “Should I be worried you wanted to visit in the middle of their night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get me closer to god

Alec looks around the huge cathedral Magnus has just portaled them to. “Should I be worried you wanted to visit in the middle of their night?” 

“No, no, my Czech is rather rusty, and this way we avoid all the tourists.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, and Magnus gestures to a glittering table a few arches over. “You and precious stones after hours? I feel much better.” 

Magnus laughs, “I've been gifted crown jewels before, I have no need to steal theirs. Although…” 

His voice trails off as he approaches the glass box holding the Bohemian Crown Jewels. There's the crown, royal orb, heavy cross, sword, and sceptre, all lying on blue silk. They all look so small independently, so lost without a body. Magnus's fingers twitch, and he contains his magic at the last moment- he _really_ wasn't at St. Vitus's to steal their pretty jewels. 

“There's a thorn in the crown's cross, allegedly from Christ's own crown of thorns.” 

“That's… um something. Is that common?” Alec asks.

“Claiming to have those thorns? No. Putting the thorn in a crown rather than on its own pillow? Yes. A rather heavy handed reminder of how the Czechs wanted their rulers to act,” Magnus says, walking over to a wooden bench to sit. 

Alec sits beside him with a teasing smile, “You don't want to wear the crown for a bit?”

A small giggle passes Magnus's lips, and he crosses his legs tightly, eyes refocusing on the stained glass. “There's a Czech legend that says if anyone besides the rightful ruler dares to wear the crown, they will die within the year.”

Alec scoffs, “No way.” 

Magnus shrugs, “An effective deterrent none the less.” 

“So why are we really here?” Alec asks. 

“You said you wanted to try having sex in a contained public space, ergo,” Magnus says, hands opening. “St. Vitus Cathedral.” 

Alec's mouth falls open prettily, “You- you brought me to a mundane church _for sex_?” 

Magnus smirks, “The acoustics are rather good here.” 

“But it's a _church_ , we can't, that's-”

“Isn't the institute housed in an abandoned church? And as one with angel blood, really doesn't that make this cathedral like a relative's summer home?” 

Alec flushes, “ _Magnus_.” 

Magnus shrugs, stretching out along the wooden bench, head on Alec's thigh. “Perhaps some place in Idris would have been better?”

Alec rubs a hand over his face, “No Prague is fine, it's just… _here_ really?” 

“You are having quite the reaction to the idea,” Magnus points out, and Alec gapes down at him. “But perhaps you should choose the place instead?”

Alec's hand runs through Magnus's hair, massaging his scalp, and Magnus lets his eyes drift close at the sensation. Alec's other hand traces around his features, over his eyebrows, down his nose, around his jaw. Two fingers pause over his lips, the barest pressure, and Magnus opens his mouth without thought. Alec gasps when his tongue presses between them, and his eyes flash up to Alec's. His other hand's grip has turned tight, likely pulling his hair without intention, but Magnus doesn't mind it- never minds when Alec starts to lose control of himself. 

Magnus pulls his mouth off the fingers with an obscenely wet pop, eyes dancing. “So where shall I portal us?” 

“A menace,” Alec mutters, hauling Magnus up into his lap. “You're an absolute menace.” 

Magnus is going to say something he _is_ \- but he's a little distracted by Alexander's biceps and then by his mouth, hot and insistent on his. Alec's hands slip up the back of his shirt, and Magnus shifts closer, fists his hands in Alec's hair. Magnus tugs Alec's head back, moves his kisses across the sharp jawline and down to his neck, biting over his rune. 

“Fuck,” Alec groans, hips thrusting up, and Magnus is grinding down instantly, hitched breaths hitting Alec's neck. 

“Mhmm,” Magnus agrees, “we should.” 

“ _God_ , Magnus,” Alec says, hands lowering to Magnus's waist to manipulate his hips better, faster. “Is that what you wanted? For me to bring you up to the pulpit and fuck you there? Have you bent over in front of a whole congregation?” 

“Alexander,” he groans, dangerously close to coming his pants, but he keeps circling his hips, pressing against his pants' seam and Alec's jeans. 

“Or maybe you wanted me to be on display tonight, your debased angel in a house of worship?” Alec's whole body shivers at his own words, and despite the dark flush and wild eyes, he keeps talking, breath hot and hurried against Magnus's ear. 

“I want it, I want you to fuck me here. _Fuck_ , Magnus I need you-”

Magnus's patience is long gone as he tugs open both of their pants, a button popping off, and Alec's words crumble into a moan when he touches him. 

“Can I,” Alec manages, his larger hand gripping both of their cocks together, and Magnus groans, head hitting Alec's shoulder. 

“Tighter,” Magnus says, biting down on his shoulder and Alec's grip strengthens as he ducks his head to kiss him. Magnus orgasms then, rocking into Alec's lap and moaning into his mouth. He slumps, reality rushing back in- and this shirt really was too long, frowning down at the stained silk. 

“Mag-nus,” Alec whimpers, and he supposes he can help. 

Snapping his fingers- something he might or might not be trying to get Alec to associate with orgasms- he creates a phantom hand, moving up and down Alec's cock far faster than either of them could. 

“You're such a good boy for me,” Magnus murmurs, and Alec comes with a strangled groan. 

He waits until Alec's come down, the telltale blush coming back as he looks around, remembering his surroundings. 

“The pulpit next?” Magnus teases, and Alec doesn't quite meet his eyes. 

“Um, maybe next time?” 

Magnus only just keeps his jaw from dropping, swallowing thickly. “Sure. Let's go home?” 

Alec nods, standing with him and Magnus fixes their clothes with a short wave. “Yeah, thanks Magnus. This was… really nice. I mean, good.” 

Magnus smiles, and leaning up on his tiptoes he kisses Alec softly. “You're welcome Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter sinners, here's my [tumblr](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> eta: deepbutdazzlingdarkness has made [a fabulous sexy playlist](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/post/142477717477/you-get-me-closer-to-god-a-magnusalec-playlist) inspired by this fic ^.^


End file.
